User talk:BrickfilmNut/Talk Page Archive 2
Friend List Hi, do you mind if I add myself to your friend list? P.S. Nice to see the new empty talk page! Did you archive it? I think you need a brickfilm on your page. XP Blog * Hi, just wondering- did you mean to close commenting on this? (totally ok if you did, but I've had a weird glitch where commenting was turned off without me intentionally turning them off, it just looked like it may have been the case here) 02:44, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Petition Can I start a petition to get Berrybrick's account deleted, please? LOL, I know, jkjkjk. Takua (talk) 02:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sig Oh, sure! So sorry about that, BFN. Thanks for reminding me! So sorry again. :) --Omega X.23 (talk) 08:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Check my talk page!--Ax9000 Sig Fig I have now uploaded your sig fig on my newest blog post! Re: Brikkyy13 * In relation to some personal attacks on myself and Jeyo off-wiki (including using some pretty disgusting language), but clearly in relation to this wiki (the title was even "Brickipedia"). I would link to it, but it also contains some personal information. However, I have linked to it on the admin wiki (as they are already aware of the personal information leaked), so that they can appeal the block if they deem it necessary. 01:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Two Matters * Hey, sorry I haven't been too active lately (got some other things going on right now, should be back to normal activity very soon). Thanks for letting me know about the Brikkyy matter, looks like Czech's taken care of it. And I'll take a look at fixing the template as soon as I can- I see 's split it into Republic Senate, which is good for a temporary fix, but the Senate is way too small a faction to keep. So I'll see what I can do within 12 hours or so 13:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Barnstar Updating Dh's Blog * Sorry, I'm already running late for something, I'll get to it as soon as I can in a few hours if someone doesn't have it done by then. 01:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi }} }}}} Friends List We're cool aren't we? (xD) Do you mind if I put myself on your friends list? BLW1500 (talk) 22:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sup I know this is quite obvious, but if you had lots of money, would you just buy bricks like I would? BLW1500 (talk) 00:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Man, I really hope they come out with the minishop series for LEGO City. I need as much buildings as I can get for my LEGO Island spin-off series. BLW1500 (talk) 20:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Blog Commenting I accidently made two of the same blogs, but since I don't know how to delete blogs, so I just closed commenting. Sorry, but if you want to visit a version of that blog where commenting is allowed, there is one. Apology I'm so sorry that I didn't sign my previous message. I'm really, really sorry. I forgot that I was supposed sign it, and before I could realize my mistake I clicked "Publish" Sorry! --Wally Valdez 20:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Wally Valdez Chat log stalker *... well not really. I clicked the wrong link in the RC just then :P @10th Doctor image- it's more at a "final draft" stage- I still have some detailing on the jacket to do, and as you said, some areas of the skin are messed up, and I didn't do a good job of warping the blue stud into position. I was just sick of working on it after fixing a section of it then not saving it, and I was desperate to put a page up :D 07:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ** XD No, thanks for the constructive criticism- I'm always looking to make my customs better and would rather them fixed than have something wrong with them and noone saying anything (I really wish someone said something about some of my Super Heroes ones- when I uploaded them to the new wiki, I realised how terrible some of them were :D) 22:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images2 All the ImagesX categories are related to the image move to the new bricki. :The image importing is mental frankly :3 Ajr's keen to get going ASAP, so I built a makeshift script in a couple of days, I didn't have time to be bothered about nice looking stuff :P Guess What? I just got the LEGO City Fire Truck! BLW1500 (talk) 19:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Today I got the Fire Motorcycle and the Fire Car. I am trying to collect the whole Fire collection so I can use it in my series. BLW1500 (talk) 22:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) HELP ME! WHY AM I STILL BANNED?!?!?!?!?!?! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Takua Response I can't wait to edit and contribute to this wiki. :) -- 16:18, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Friend When does my chat ban end? Takua (talk) 02:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Just gonna I was just gonna suggest we have a chat like KoN and Czech's. Something's Fishy Cligra,KoN,and Czech had this talk full of fish puns and they posted a blog about it called just squidding it's on Cligra's blog. Ban Oh, well if the wiki is moving NEXT THURSDAY why not just unban me until then? :P Takua (talk) 21:46, April 22, 2013 (UTC) What I plan on not moving. I might get an account but I am not going to just leave the Brickipedia to rot if that's what you think. I am planning on moving at some point (are you being sarcastic?) Thanks For sshowing me Orthanc set. Why aren't you on Brickimedia? I miss you. Jay Hi! Hi, nice to meet you! Are you a worker here? Zelaqua Have a crazy day! :) Oh okay! Thank you for welcoming me! Have fun learning 3D animation! My dad does that! It is super fun! Zelaqua Have a crazy day! :)